


Tremor

by orphan_account



Category: Adam Levine (Musician), Blake Shelton (Musician), The Voice (US) RPF
Genre: Gen, M/M, Shevine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 04:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1497424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When there's a small earthquake in Los Angeles and Adam can't get ahold of Blake he goes on a frantic search for the country singer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tremor

**Author's Note:**

> When I told my friend Krysta about the prompt that inspired "All Shook Up" she gave her own interpetation of it....and then orphaned the bunny to me! Thanks Krysta, you are quickly becoming my muse. ;)

Adam had been in the lobby of the record company of all   
places when the earthquake hit. One minute he was   
talking to the producer about switching up the melodies   
on a few songs, the next moment everyone was running   
for the doorways. Framed pictures of the artists the   
company had hosted over the years fell off the walls,   
some shattering into pools of millions of glass shards.   
The lights dimmed, went off for a few moments, then   
snapped back back on, some of the fixtures that were   
suspended from the ceiling swaying dangerously. And   
throughout the building, there were several screams. 

And then, just as suddenly as it had happened, it was   
over. Though there would no doubt be some messes to   
clean up, it had been a relatively small quake for LA.   
Nothing like the big ones they'd had when Adam was a   
kid. Still, he felt a sort of panic overwhelm him when   
he thought about who else was in LA right now...and   
completely unaccomsted to earthquakes. 

He wrapped up things with the producer as quickly as   
possible, smiling and nodding while the whole time he   
was worrying about his Okie on the inside. Blake was in   
town for the next six weeks or so for the live shows of   
this season's Voice. He'd rented a house, but he spent   
the bulk of his night at Adam's, much to rock star's   
great pleasure. But now he was feeling guilty somehow.

Once he got back into his car, Adam grabbed his   
cellphone and called Blake. "Come on...pick up." 

When it went to voicemail, he groaned in frusteration   
and ended the call. They had done the stuff at the   
studio for the show that morning, and Blake didn't have   
any appointments for the afternoon that Adam had known   
about. Which mean the country singer could be anywhere   
in the city. 

Adam turned on the radio as he started his Corvette,   
but obviously they didn't have much useful information   
about the quake. They thought it was in the 4.0's range   
on the Ritcher scale, maybe a 5.0 at the very, very   
most. Still, there would be some damage, mostly things   
falling off walls and shelves. And there were always   
injuries, even in aftershocks. They came on so suddenly   
there was no way to know ahead of time to put yourself   
in a place where something wouldn't fall on your head.

Not like Oklahoma, where they had at least fifteen   
minutes warning on tornadoes and often knew most of the   
day that they could get severe weather. That's what   
Blake was used to...diasters that gave you hours of   
time to consider and at least a few minutes to get into   
a safe place. 

"Dammit." He swore when he came to a stoplight. There   
were at least six cars in front of him in each lane. It   
took him a moment to realize the light was alternating   
between red, yellow and green. And of course no one   
wanted to move without the light in mid-afternoon LA   
traffic. 

The next ten minutes were the slowest of Adam's life.   
As he waited for his turn to be waved through the light   
by the cop that had arrived to the light about five   
minutes after him, he went through his phone. He left   
Blake two messages, texted him a half dozen times and   
then began calling the people they both knew...Carson,   
Cee-Lo, Usher, Christina. 

None of them had seen him that afternoon or had any   
clue where he might be. 

Adam was tempted to throw his phone out the window by   
the time he could move through the light, though that   
would greatly hinder his search for his best friend. As   
he drove in the direction of his house, he tried to   
think of the places Blake might be. He wasn't very fond   
of driving around LA to begin with, so normally he   
didn't go too many places alone. 

Then a scary thought occured to Adam. What if Blake had   
been driving when it happened? He could've panicked and   
swerved off the road. Or, God forbid, into another car   
or a tree or over a bridge or...

"Shit...calm the fuck down Levine..." He coached   
himself. "You're just panicking. Blake is fine. He's   
fine. He's a big, tough guy, he can handle a little   
earthquake."

His voice might have been saying those words, but he   
wasn't thinking them. All he could picture was Blake in   
a hospital somewhere. Of course, it had been about   
twenty minutes since the quake, so he wouldn't even be   
in the hospital yet. He could just be laying in the   
ruins of his rented pick up truck on the side of the   
road.

Adam made an abrupt turn and headed for the studio   
where "The Voice" was filmed. He had left before Blake   
that morning, so he didn't know what time his friend   
had gotten out. He figured he would drive the path   
between the studio and Blake's rental, keeping his eyes   
open for a black pick up on the side of the road. 

Traffic was still agonizingly slow in some pockets and   
every chance Adam got, he was back on his phone trying   
to get ahold of Blake. He knew he loved the other man,   
he'd known by the end of the first season of their   
show, but moments like this it was obvious to him just   
how deep that love ran. So deep that he didn't want to   
contemplate a future without his beloved redneck. 

When he got to Blake's rental house, he pulled the   
Vette up to the curb, parked at an angle that would've   
made him laugh usually at the sheer crappiness of his   
park job. Instead he ran up to the gate, punched in his   
code, and headed for the door. 

He knocked several times and rang the bell, but there   
was no response. Nothing. He went and knocked on the   
living room window, shouting through it.

"BLAKE! Hey! Blake!" 

With a sigh, he decided to check the garage to make   
sure Blake was actually home before he commited an act   
of breaking and entering. There was a spare key hidden   
somewhere, but in his worry he couldn't remember where. 

The garage was totally empty and Adam wasn't sure   
whether to be relieved or even more upset. Where the   
hell could Blake be? He wasn't at the stuido or his   
place, he wasn't crashed into a tree somewhere between   
the two. No one knew where he was and he wasn't   
answering his phone or texts. It was like the man had   
dropped off the face of the earth.

Adam wasn't going to take that for an answer, though.   
He wouldn't rest until he knew Blake was okay. When he   
got back into the Vette, it had been a little over an   
hour since the quake. The radio was reporting some   
minor property damage and a rash of injuries, though   
the disc jockey stated that most of them were probably   
of the cuts and bruises variety.

'Or something fell on someone's head.' He thought   
glumly as he headed back towards his house. Did Blake   
even know you were supposed to get into the doorframe   
during a quake? He didn't think he'd ever mentioned   
that and he kicked himself for it now. But how had Adam   
known this was going to happen?

'It's LA, dumbass. This happens all the time.' He   
scolded himself. 'Even people from out of town know   
that. Movie stars and earthquakes, that's what we're   
known for...' 

Adam tried Blake's phone at least three more times on   
the way back to his house. It was no surprise that   
Blake had choosen a house near Adam's, though the   
country singer's rental was quite modest compared to   
the house in Adam's own neighborhood. The drive was   
much more clear when he got into the residental   
section, but that didn't make hearing Blake's voicemail   
pick up each time any easier. 

He felt near tears with frusteration when he finally   
got through his front gate. Parking the Corvette in   
front of the garage instead of inside for time reasons,   
he hopped out of the little sports car and headed   
inside. 

What did he do now? He'd put the word out that he was   
looking for Blake, he'd looked in the obvious locations   
for him, and he'd blown up the other man's phone with   
calls and texts. Now it seemed all he could do was   
wait. As he headed into the living room, he decided to   
see what the news was saying about the quake.

That almost made him laugh, if he wasn't worried about   
of his mind. How often in his adult life did he   
purposely watch the news on a quake? As long as they   
didn't cause a lot of damage, he just kept right on   
going with his own plans. It was just something you got   
used to when you lived in LA; sometimes the earth shook   
and most of the time it wasn't even a big deal. 

When he walked into the living room he was a bit   
surprised to find the huge flat screen already on. He   
rarely left stuff on when he left the house, probably   
something his mother had taught him as a child to   
prevent a fire hazard or something like that. At the   
moment he couldn't remember that when he was trying to   
remember if he'd left the TV on.

As he walked around the big leather sectional, he heard   
a strangely familair sound that made him stop in his   
tracks. Someone was snoring. And it sounded just like   
the one he'd heard the night before....

Turning to face the couch, he found Blake sprawled   
across it, completely dead to the world. Adam blinked a   
few times, fighting the dual emotions of extreme relief   
and frusteration that he'd been worrying himself into   
insanity while the big lug had been asleep on his couch   
the whole time. 

"Blake..." Relief won out and Adam fell onto his knees   
beside the couch, embracing the country star tightly.

"Mmmm...wazzat?" Blake's blue eyes opened slowly and   
looked at Adam like he might be insane. "What...is this   
a booty call or somethin'?" 

"A booty call..." Adam rolled his eyes. "No, you   
dumbass! I've been looking for you for the last two   
hours. I thought you were dead in a ditch somewhere or   
had massive head trauma or something because you don't   
know how to deal with earthquakes and-"

"Wait," Blake cut him off, seemingly waking up rest of   
the way. "Earthquake?"

That shocked Adam for a moment, just staring at Blake.   
"Yeah...that one two hours ago? I'm sure some stuff got   
knocked around in here..." He looked around the room   
for a moment, then back to Blake. "There's a few   
pictures down. You didn't hear them fall? Or feel the   
shaking?" 

"Uh..." He considered it a moment. "No. Nope. Didn't   
feel a thing. That was one great nap." 

"One great nap..." Adam muttered. "I....do you realize   
what the last two hours have been like for me? Why the   
hell didn't you answer the phone?" 

Blake picked up the phone and looked at it. "I guess I   
put in on silent mode before I fell asleep. I was   
watching a great horror movie and I got two wrong   
number calls in like ten minutes." 

"Fuck..." Adam sighed and clapped his hand to his face.   
"Look at your inbox." 

The country singer tapped the iphone screen a few   
times, then his eyes went wide. "Eighteen voice mails   
and sixty-two texts? All from you?" 

"Well yeah..." He shrugged. "I was worried." 

"You Hollywood people sure love to make a mountain out   
of a molehill." Blake tsked. 

"Well, I didn't know you'd be so comfortable with   
earthquakes that you'd sleep through your first one!"   
Adam shot back, though he wasn't angry. "How do you   
sleep through an earthquake anyhow?"

The Okie shrugged a little. "I was tired." 

"You were tired." Adam repeated, almost in disbelief.   
"You were...TIRED." 

"Yup," Blake nodded and grinned at his friend. "You   
kept me up late last night, if I remember correctly."

Adam groaned and crawled up onto the couch with Blake,   
wrapping his arms around the other man and hugging him   
tightly. "Come here you big dumb redneck."

Despite his frusteration after finding that he'd spent   
the last two hours scared to death that Blake was hurt   
or wose when he was really napping on the couch Adam   
couldn't get angry. He was just too glad to be holding   
his friend, his lover, and his partner. Nothing else   
mattered. And years from now, he knew he'd be telling   
this story and laughing at it.


End file.
